


Under A Trillion Stars

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Outdoor Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Summer Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana sacrifices her mortality to the Triple Goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under A Trillion Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Summer Pornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/)'s first bonus challenge "I know what you did last summer."

Morgana breathed in the humid summer air as it weighed down on her from the pale night sky. Shortly, when dawn broke, the sun would rise higher in the sky than it would ever be all year. She only had this one dawn to offer her life to The Old Religion or risk another winter incomplete. She put her naked back to the earth and grass, lying in the shadow of the sacred stones that encircled her. She could feel life pulsing beneath her as she collected the morning dew on her fingertips and ran them over her thighs, parting her legs but ignoring her cunt in favour of the tense muscles in her stomach and the bones of her chest, the hard lines only softened by the curves of her breasts and the two peaked nipples that were bared to the elements. She shivered, gooseflesh rising on her skin at the feeling she was not alone. But of course she wasn’t, this was a place of the oldest magic and she could feel every priestess that had ever lain here on this hallowed ground before her.

The first rays of light pierced the sky as she pinched her nipple, sending a matching spike of arousal through her body. She was running out of time, dawn was racing her and being a mere mortal, it was winning. Her other hand found her lips, drawing her fingers in and tasting them before she blindly reached for her clit, closing her eyes against the orange glow. Each glide of her fingers deepened the connection between her and The Triple Goddess, she could feel the pleasure that had flowed before her, through every vessel and she begged to be used the same way. The Maiden Huntress guided her hand down, breaching the spot where her maidenhead should have been, had it not been offered up with everything else she’d had to give over the years. The Mother Goddess stroked her skin and whispered sweet words, pulling her closer and closer with thoughts and images that she couldn’t have conjured up in the wildest of fever dreams. As the sun broke free of the horizon, she cried out, pushing away from the ground as it became too much and Death took her, but for a moment. Time became meaningless and she saw how the spot she occupied would become a greater stone one day, a relic that would be remembered always. The Death Crone took away her fragile mortality as it left her, trembling and weak in a body no weapon could harm, for the strength it held. Like these stones she would stand forever now.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
